My little dobe
by tabitha.scott.923
Summary: Sasuke has Naruto right where he wants him and there going to play with some toys. Yaoi! SasuNaru.


A/N- ok so I came up with this.. Actually I don't know I just kinda went with what my mind was saying! Anyways hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer- if I owned Naruto lets just say the Akatsuki would be good and rule the world along with Konaha and Suna. Yeah obiviously I don't own it.

...

The raven stared at his little pet, a smirk dancing on his face. The younger male had his hands each bound to the top of the bed with furry black handcuffs. His body was squirming on the red, silk, satanic colored bedspread bellow him.

His blonde hair was messier then usual, a soft black blindfold covering his beautiful azure blue eyes. His tan sun kissed skin was marred with sweat and his cheeks were a dusted red. His breaths came out in pants as he wiggled around uncomfortable.

Sasuke chuckled. The usually rambunctious blonde was silent, probably because of the ball gag on his mouth. Oh how he loved torturing his little kitsune. Quietly he walked to the head of the bed and bent so his pale lips were next to Naruto's ear.

"naru-chan.." He purred in the blondes ear. A shiver ran up Naruto's spine as the raven blew hot breath on his ear before bitting it gently. The kyuubi vessel moaned loudly and began wiggling again. Sasuke released his ear before running his hand down his chest stopping at one erected brown nipple.

Pinching the nub tightly he began pulling it and tweaking it, carefully rolling it in his fingers. "Sa..Suha..mnn" the little kitsune moaned out as much as he could through the gag. Lifting one leg, sasuke crawled on naruto, never realesing his hold on the bud.

Placing his lips on his neck, sasuke trailed kisses over him before sinking his teeth into the curve between Naruto's shoulder and neck drawing a small trail of blood. Sucking lightly on the bite he heard as naruto stopped himself from moaning.

Sitting up he pouted slightly before reaching forward and removing the blindfold. The blonde opened his eyes to see a glare directed at him. Throwing the blindfold, sasuke removed the gag and plunged his tounge into the uke's cavern.

Naruto and sasuke battled with there wet appendages, fighting for dominance. Sasuke, of course, won. With a final prob against Naruto's tounge, sasuke pulled back a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Someone's been a bad boy." Sasuke whispered huskily. "And bad boys get punished, right naruto?" His eyes widened as he tried to shrink away from his lover. Sasuke mearly laughed as he climbed off the younger boy.

Walking to the corner of their room sasuke opened a medium sized box and rummaged around loudly so naruto could hear. Oh, and he could hear. Staring at the ceiling silently naruto his heart race and when he heard the box close and footsteps approach him he looked up.

And wished he didn't. In sasuke's hands were a leather collar, a vibrating dildo, a cock ring, and.. A riding crop. His eyes widened as the older boy approached closer. "W-wait! Sasuke, you don't plan on using.. That. Do you?" He stuttered, glaring at the riding crop.

A laugh from the avenger answered his question. Placing everything on the desk next to the bed sasuke looked them over and first grabbed the golden cock ring with Naruto's name engraved on it.

Naruto hissed as the cold metal was placed on his hard length. He felt it tighten then hands working his shaft. A moan escaped his lips as he was worked into a frenzy. Smirking, sasuke reached over and grasped the back collar with the uchiha fan sewed in.

Placing it on Naruto's neck he attached a chain to it and unlocked his arms. Flipping him over, sasuke reattached his hand to the wall along with the collar chain. Looking over naruto, he smirked at his work.

The kitsune had both his hands chained to the wall, his knees on the bed, and his cute butt stuck in the air just begging to be pounded into. Placing three fingers at the blondes mouth he waited until the blonde took them into his mouth and sucked on them.

After coating them completely, sasuke removed them and placed one at Naruto's quivering anus. "Look naru-chan, your hole is so hungry." As he said the word 'hungry' he trusted his finger in earning a sqeek of pain from the genin.

Thrusting fastly, sasuke added a second, and then a third finger, stretching it thoroughly. Curling his fingers, he searched his dobe for something.. "Ahh! S sake.. Do that again!" Naruto moaned as the raven struck his prostate a couple more times.

After dancing around the bundle of nerves, he retracted his fingers which caused naruto to whimper and move his butt back, searching for the hand. Tracing Naruto's hole with his finger, he licked the shell of his ear before reaching over to the night stand.

"Be patient, my little kitsune." Sasuke cooed. Placing the large purple dildo at his entrance, he quickly thruster it in all in one shot. Naruto let out a harsh scream. "Shhh.. It'll be better just get used to it." After a minute of squirming, he finally stopped moving.

Turning the vibrator on medium, sasuke stood. "Ahhh.. S. Sasuke! Mm." The younger male was quivering as the vibrator struck his prostate. As he moved to ajust himself, a sharp pain came down on his ass.

"Ah! Sasuke, what was th- Ahht!?" He screeched as he was hit again. Turning his head slightly, he saw his boyfriend holding the riding crop in his right hand as he smack to end onto his left. Moving the toy, sasuke trailed the end of the crop over Naruto's back until he came to his two perfectly round checks.

Moving it back slightly, Sasuke brang it down once more against his uke's butt. Another yelp was heard from naruto as the pleasurable torture continued until his ass was raw. With one more hit, he let out a scream as he felt himself explode.

But nothing came out. Whimpering, Naruto looked down to see the cock ring constraining his weeping dick. "Sasuke.." He whined and rubbed his thighs together, trying to remove the damned object.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?" He teased. "Wanna cum? You know what to do then." He heard the blonde moan. "Please.. Please fuck me Sasuke! Fuck my ass and let me cum!" He begged in a yell. Smirking in triumph, sasuke removed the dildo and placed his head at the youngers entrance.

With a single push, Sasuke sheathed himself but didn't move. "Move damnit! Stupid teme!" With that little bit of encouragement, Sasuke began pounding into him. Reaching one hand forward, Sasuke removed the ring and began pumping him.

"Harder! G- god Sasuke harder!" Naruto yelled. Feeling himself close to coming Naruto began rocking his hips with each thrust until he saw white. "Sasukee!" He yelled as he came in Sasuke's hand.

Feeling Naruto tighten as he came, Sasuke pounded in a couple more times before coming inside Naruto, moaning his name. Panting heavily, Sasuke unlocked Naruto's wrist restraints and fell with the blonde boy and pulled out of him.

"B-bastard.. I won't be able to sit f..for a week." Naruto scolded as he felt himself slipping into darkness. "You loved it.. Dobe." Sasuke moaned closing his only eyes. "Love ya teme." Naruto mumbled before falling to sleep.

Sasuke chuckled a kissed the blondes cheek. "Love you too dobe." A small smile graced his lips as he fell asleep.

...

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated as well as criticizim so I can make them better!

Well until next time, bye!


End file.
